New Team Urameshi Part 2
by inuhime313
Summary: This is a squeal to Kamari no Hyrule’s story New Team Urameshi. Inuhime now struggles with Kamari gone. She and Yukina are kidnapped by a demon trying to get even. And love will spark in the strangest times. Kurama/OC OC/Hiei/OC Rating may change
1. Yukina's Return

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Inuhime and this story. Kamari belongs to my friend Krissie aka Kamari no Hyrule. Rin belong to my other friend Katya.

A/N: This is a squeal to Kamari no Hyrule's story New Team Urameshi. So be sure to check it out. I write this with her permission.

It was around noon, and the only thing you could hear was the sound of weapons hitting together. A man with long red hair holding a whip in one hand was facing a blonde woman with dog ears and a katana. "You need to focus," the red-head commanded. "You need to learn that at times hand-to-hand combat is not always going to be enough."

"Kurama I have lived off of hand-to-hand combat almost my whole life," the dog eared woman argued. "I have never needed to learn how to fight with a katana."

Kurama sighed and transformed his whip back into a red rose. "Inuhime, what has been bothering you?"

"Something hasn't been right since Kamari went back to the Upper World," Inuhime said as she looked up to the sky. "I miss her."

"I think we all miss her in our own way," Kurama put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for all of your help," Inuhime smiled at him before picking up her katana.

"Hey guys," Keiko said as she came up to the pair. Kurama offered her a smile and Inuhime just stared at her. "Is Yusuke here?"

"He should be," the fox demon answered.

"You can come in with us I guess," Inuhime offered half heartedly as she started toward the temple.

"Yeah, wait for me," Keiko called as she ran after her.

---

Hiei looked over when he heard the door open, but looked back out of the window when he saw it was Kurama, Inuhime, and Keiko. Inuhime went into the living room and grabbed the bottle of water off of the coffee table she had been sipping on before Kurama had dragged her off to train. She took a sip and left without even looking at Hiei.

He had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. She had been avoiding him ever since Kamari had left. He still couldn't figure it out, and he secretly wondered why.

---

Inuhime sat in her large bathtub that was in the bathroom off of her room. The water was nice and hot and filled with bubbles. Usually something as peaceful as this would be somehow interrupted by Kamari; but with her gone it was unusually quiet. Inuhime's head filled with thoughts.

She had found out Hiei and Yukina (whoever she was) were related to her somehow before the half angel left. Her feelings for Kurama had grown from a typical crush to a strong liking. Her job of keeping tabs on Yusuke became more and more annoying and was pushing her to the point of insanity. 'Well, life has never gone my way, so why do I expect it to now?' Inuhime thought to herself as she took a deep breath and went under water.

---

"Hi everyone," A small woman said as she came into the living room. Her hair was a light green color, which went well with her light blue kimono.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled in happiness when he saw the ice apparition.

"When did you get back?" Keiko asked as she stood up from the couch.

"A few hours ago," Yukina answered before turning to look at Kuwabara. "Hello Kazuma, how have you been?"

"I've been great," Kuwabara puffed out his chest slightly to make it appear bigger.

Hiei had watched the whole scene with mild interest. He was happy (well, as happy as Hiei can be) that Yukina was back. He was the twin brother she had been looking for, but he preferred she didn't know.

Inuhime appeared in a red robe, drying her hair with a black towel. She looked up curiously at Yukina. "Who are you?" She asked as she draped the towel she was using to dry her hair over her arm.

"I'm Yukina," the green haired woman said. "I don't know you do I?"

"No we have never met," the dog demoness shook out her wet hair. Unlike when it was dry, her hair was now almost black in color and it was straight. "I'm Inuhime."

"It's nice to meet you," both women said at the same time and then they laughed together. If Yukina didn't know her twin was a boy she would have half expect it to be this woman. Their laugh sounded the same and they both had the same red eyes. There were some similarities between them that was for sure.

The men watched the exchange with some interest. Kuwabara was happy Yukina was back. Kurama had a small smile on his face, he was glad to see Inuhime had finally found a girl she liked. Sure she did like Botan but she wasn't around that much and the dog eared woman had hated Keiko for a while now. Hiei watched on in suspicion. He found it slightly surprising how his twin sister and this dog demoness they had only known for three months had gotten along since the second they met.

"Well it will be great to have another girl to talk to," Inuhime said. "Most women would think be surrounded by guys all the time would be great. It really isn't, though."

"It will be wonderful to have another demoness around," Yukina agreed.

"I'm going to get dressed and then you want to go to the beach?" Inuhime asked. "The water is usually nice and cool about this time of day.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Yukina nodded her head.

"Can we come?" Kuwabara sounded really hopeful.

"Sorry," Inuhime shook her head. "Girls only. Besides this will give Yukina and I time to get to know each other." Inuhime had another reason why she wanted to spend time with the ice apparition. She wanted to see if she could figure out how she and Yukina were related.

"What about Urameshi?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Unicks don't count," Inuhime yelled behind her as she left the room.


	2. Feelings and Issues

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Inuhime and Yukina walked down to the beach together. On the way there, Inuhime asked Yukina about her family. Yukina told her about the twin brother she had never met.

'Hiei,' Inuhime thought. It was so obvious that they were related. They looked alike. So that is how they are related. 'How do I fall into all of this?'

The two demonesses walked through the surf. The water was cool and nice. As they walked through the water, Yukina had found shells to make necklaces.

"What about your family?" Yukina asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of," Inuhime answered. "Recently, I've been finding more family members. So it is possible."

"Well I hope you find all of them," Yukina said. "One of the worst feelings in the world is not knowing if your family is safe."

Inuhime nodded in agreement. "So, what is going on with you and Kuwabara?"

Yukina slightly blushed. "Nothing, we are just friends."

"He really went out of his way to impress you," Inuhime pointed out.

"You think so?" She asked.

Inuhime nodded. It would take a blind person not to realize that Kuwabara was smitten with the ice apparition. It almost made Inuhime sick. She wasn't into the whole love thing.

"What about you and Kurama?" Yukina asked.

This threw Inuhime off. In Inuhime's mind, Kurama was different situation. She knew that Kurama wouldn't be a lovey dovey type. This, in her mind, made him even more perfect.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Inuhime denied.

"Your eyes betray you," Yukina told her, as she picked up another shell.

---

Kuwabara sat in a chair, in the dinning room. He was naturally sulking. He had an opened bag of Doritos lying on the table.

Kurama entered the room and glanced at Kuwabara. "She's coming back, you know."

"I just wish that she was here right now," Kuwabara whined.

Kurama fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kurama did have to admit, Kuwabara had waited long enough for Yukina. He has been patient during his waiting period. Kurama had learned long ago that patience had its rewards.

"What about Inuhime?" Kuwabara asked.

This caught Kurama off his guard. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked, trying to play it cool.

"Oh come on!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I've seen you watching her. I know you have some kind of interest. I can understand it. She's pretty enough, but she has that Hiei attitude."

Kurama was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it. Maybe Kuwabara wasn't as dense as he had originally thought. It was true that Kurama had taken an interest in the blonde demoness.

He found her different than most of the girls he had gone to school with. Inuhime had a warrior spirit. She did act like Hiei sometimes, but Kurama found she usually had a good reason for doing so.

"I think you have come to the wrong conclusion," Kurama told him.

Kuwabara saw right through his lie. "Whatever helps you sleep at night," he said.

---

The women had let the topic of men fade out. Inuhime was now working on her shell necklace. Yukina was standing in the surf, a few feet away.

The atmosphere was soothing. There was no Yusuke whining about how she wouldn't go with him to the arcade. Hiei wasn't looking over her shoulder, watching her ever move. Inuhime was in paradise.

Inuhime heard the sounds of someone walking toward them. She turned her head enough to see two men. She didn't know ether of them.

They looked like humans. Their black hair was slicked back. They wore trench coats and sunglasses.

Yukina made a yelping sound at the sight of them. They reminded her of Tarukane's men. She never wanted to go through that again.

Inuhime quickly jumped up, at Yukina's cry of fear. "Who are you?" Inuhime yelled at the men. "What do you want?"

They didn't even seem to notice Inuhime, as they set their sights on Yukina. "Is that her?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes," the other answered.

The taller of the two started toward Yukina. Inuhime launched herself at him. They both fell to the ground.

Inuhime recover first. She punched the guy in the face. His hand made a dash for his pocket, but it was blocked by Inuhime's knee.

While Inuhime was busy with the first guy, the second made his way to Yukina. Yukina only had defensive powers, and they were relatively weak. So she turned and ran the opposite direction.

Inuhime was done with this guy. She dug her nail into the man's neck. He screamed in pain. Inuhime's nail sliced is main artery and he fell silent. She got up and made a dash to get to Yukina.

Yukina was only a head by a few feet. She knew that it was only a matter of time until he caught her. She slightly wished they had brought Kazuma.

Inuhime let a fireball go. It hit the man's right shoulder. He twisted around and Inuhime stopped.

He threw off his coat. He turned his brown eyes on Inuhime now. She waited for him to make the first move.

The man started to run at her. Inuhime charged him. Inuhime was so cocky she missed his last action. When she was in arms reach, she felt a pain in her stomach area.

She looked down and saw her crimson blood soak into her shirt. Inuhime fell to the ground. "Run Yukina!" Inuhime called to her. "Run back to the temple!"

The man kicked her in the stomach, to shut her up. Inuhime coughed and watched as he turned back to Yukina. The wound was too deep for her to help Yukina now.

'Kurama!" Inuhime called out, using telepathy. She only hoped that Kurama would hear her. It was their only chance.

---

'Kurama!' Inuhime's pleading voice echoed in Kurama's mind. Kurama shot up from his chair, across from Kuwabara.

'Inuhime!' Kurama thought back to her. 'Are you alright?'

'No!' Her pleading voice said again. 'Help us!'

'Where are you?' Kurama asked her.

'Somewhere on the…' Her voice cut off.

'Inuhime!' Kurama thought. 'Can you hear me?'

He waited for a couple of moments, which seemed to drag out. When he didn't get a reply back, he ran into the living room. As he suspected, Hiei and Yusuke were in the living room.

"We have a problem," Kurama told them.

A/N: Sorry!!!!! Sorry!!!!! Didn't mean to take this stinking long. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
